What Bitbeasts do in their free time
by The Muse of Insanity
Summary: I wondered what Bitbeasts did when they were not fighting, and came up with this.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a nearly Double Drabble that I promised JuniperGentle I would write if her story, The Dictionary, earned 25 reveiws._

* * *

><p>The two blades spun inside of the dish. One, coloured red and blue spun around the outside while another, purple and black, remained in the middle. The two opponents glared at each other. Their friends looked on, occasionally calling out encouragement. Finally, one decided he had had enough. In a flash of blue and white, his arm moved up, and he shouted<p>

"Tyson: EGO ATTACK"

His opponents eyes widened, as the glowing figure of Tyson above the red an blue blade's head swelled to enormous proportions. Red and gold glinted, as he responded.

"KAI, Scarf REMOVAL."

The figure of Kai, which hung above the purple and black blade, grabbed the scarf, and threw it towards the huge head that opposed it. There was a flash of light, and both blades flew out of the dish. Druciel looked dissaponited.

"Another draw. When are you two ever going to admit that neither one of you is better than the other."

"NEVER" Dragoon and Dranzer replied. Drigger grinned at his tow friends tenacity. Then he cocked his head, as if listening to something.

"A tournament just started. Lets get ready."

* * *

><p><em>This <em>_is __what __I __thought__ Bitbeasts __might __do. __Any __other __suggestions?__ Review __please._


	2. Chapter 2

_At the request of one of my reviewers, I have decided to write more on what Bitbeasts do in their free time. This is The Borgs, or the Blitz Boys bitbeasts._

* * *

><p>The four players sat around the table. Silence hung like a web around them, as they glanced down at their cards, and then across at each other.<p>

"Check."

All of them breathed a sigh of relief, as Falborg matched the bet in the middle of the table. The four bitbeasts glared at each other, then slowly lowered their cards for each other to see.

"Not again, we agreed no cheating this time." Seaborg groaned, as he looked at the 16 aces and 4 jokers that made up all of their hands. Wyborg grinned, his long tongue whipping as he spoke,

"You cheated as well, so why are you so high and mighty? Anyway, lets count our chips, for the heck of it."

As they went to the task of deciding who had won, despite all having the exact same amount of chips, Wolborg noticed something creeping towards his stack of 100's. Slamming a paw down, he yanked Wyborg's tongue, and Wyborg, into the air, to cheers from Falborg.

Seaborg hid his eyes in his flippers. He hated poker night.

* * *

><p><em>Of course the Borg's would play poker, and of course, all of them would cheat. I will be doing White Tigers next. Please review!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! As I said I would, I give to you a White Tiger bitbeast special, on what they do in their free time. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Silence surrounded the four of them. The concentration that they were all broadcasting to the world was so intense, that their leader believed that nothing could break this silence, for the sheer heresy of such an act. This was meditation at its pinnacle, its...<p>

"_When __I'm __with__ you __I__ lose__ my __mind, __Give __me __a __sign...__Hit __me __baby __one __more __time!__"_

Galion's eyes flashed open.

"GALUX! What have I told you about phones during meditation!"

Galux widened her eyes, and tried to look innocent.

"But..But.. It's Driger. He just began his most recent tournament."  
>Galion froze. "He texted you that?"<p>

"No. The tracker chip I put on him so I know where he is at all times told me."

"You...you're stalking him!" Galux was about to answer, when Galion saw another deviant from the exercise. "Galzzy!" he roared, "No food while training is going on! And where is Galman?"

The huge bear looked guilty, and tried to answer.

"E's aying hihelf ah rich."

"What?"

Galzzy swallowed his mouthful of honey, and tried again. "He's playing himself at Risk. He said he got bored, so snuck away 5 minuets ago."

Galion considered killing Galman the next time he saw him, but decided instead to let him face Dranzer the next time they met. The image was a good one.

* * *

><p><em>I see no reason for Galux not to be Driger's fangirl. And poor Galion. Be sure to check out my new story "BEGA I'm Batman". Next one will be the Majestics. Please review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the next in the series of WDB(B)DITFT. (I know its long and unnecessary, but hey). This time it the oh so patriotic Lyons (Majestics)_

* * *

><p>The debate had raged for all the time that they had known one another. All sides had valid points, yet all refused to acknowledge the others viewpoint. Sometimes, ideas were accepted, but mostly they were ignored. The noble Teuton opened his mouth to speak.<p>

"We owned France in the Franco-Prussian war."

Unicelyon whinnied, and responded angrily.

"What about the battle at Rocquencourt. We destroyed the Prussian cavalry there."

Salamolyon piped up.

"No-one other than you has heard of it. And anyway, it was only after THE BRITISH owned you at Waterloo."

Amphilyon and Griffolyon glared at the lizard.

"We Italians we there as well." "You'd have lost if Prussia hadn't been there."

Salamolyon shrugged.

"Fine then, Trafalger. French owned. Crecy, French and Italians owned."

Amphilyon's tail rose up to back up its head.

"We weren't at Crecy." "Yeah, we weren't at Crecy."

"Genoese crossbowmen" Salamolyon said in a singsong voice. "From Italy."

"They were mercenaries." "Yeah, they were mercenary's"

"The Second World War." Salamolyon grinned. "German, French, and Italians. All owned, saved and ignored, and owned respectivly by Britain."

Then he realised what he had just said. Griffolyon rose to his full height, towering over them all, his wings moving to battle position. The Italian and French Bitbeasts dived for cover. Salamolyon held his ground for a few seconds, before following.

"DON'T MENTION ZE VAR." Griffolyon screamed, his accent thickening with anger. As feathers impaled the furniture, Salamolyon marked this as a win for him and for Britain.

* * *

><p><em>Of course the aristocratic Lyons, would debate whose country was best. Rocquencourt was a small battle after Waterloo where the retreating French army fought off some Prussian cavalry. The next probably will be The All-starz. Please reveiw!<br>_


	5. Chapter 5

_And the next insight into Bitbeasts free time is The All Starz, or Try's. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Ouch that must have hurt, Trygle." The huge scorpion grinned, as he watched Draciel pound the eagle against the side of the arena, and then proceeded to soak the two-heads of the bitbeast in freezing cold water. Trygle glared at the smug looking scorpion, as he tried to think of a comeback.<p>

"Yeah, but I had it the most difficult. You only had Ray. I could beat him any day."

"But I still beat him." Trypio snatched the remote from Trygle's talon, and fast forwarded through "ALL STARZ'S! The ultimate battle collection", to a match against the White Tigers. Tryhorn grinned.

"I liked that match. I got to do an all you can eat against Galzzy."

"Yeah, then you threw up after two hours of non-stop eating." came the irritated response from Trygator, who was huddled in front of a laptop. Trypio glanced at Trygle, and they spoke in unison.

"Someone's snappy!"

As other three broke down in hysterics, Trygator stole the remote, switched it to the news, and removed the batteries. Tryhorn stole it back, only to find it didn't work. As he lunged for the batteries, Trygator dashed for the door. Trygle attempted to steal the batteries as well, and Trypio began to hit keys randomly on Trygator's laptop. One second later, he was blasted back away from the screen, as he accidentally hit the self-destruct key. Why she had one of those, he never would know.

* * *

><p><em>Typical All-Starz. Watching themselves on the TV, while trying to irritate the girl. And then blowing up a laptop by mistake. Please review!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay fine, I decided that because of 4-man bitbeast teams, I'm going to do the Justice 5. This should be quite fun!_

* * *

><p>Apollo breathed in and out, attempting desperately to focus. He knew what day it was, but that could not distract him. He thought the others might have remembered, but none of them had said anything. He seized control opf his thoughts, and focused again. He had a battle coming up, and he didn't want anything to go wrong. He was determined to win. There was no way he could not win. He was unstop...<p>

"SNAP!" "SNAP!" "SNA... oh."

"HAH! I win, I win!" Poseidon bounced up and down, while Venus and Zeus glared at him. Poseidon's tail snaked forward, and swept all of the cards towards him. Venus glanced at her diminishing pile of cards, and at the look on Zeus's face. She walked rapidly away from the table. From behind Zeus, several tendrils of darkness began to twitch. Apollo groaned. Why on this day? Zeus's tendrils began to coil.

"You cheated. You looked at the card before you played it."

Poseidon stepped quickly back from the enraged centaur. He raised his hands in surrender. Apollo, thankful that it seemed to be over, tried to resume his meditation. Poseidon saw this, and took steps to prevent it.

"Fine, fine. You got me. But seriously, you need to calm down."

"Calm down. Calm DOWN!"

"Yeah, cool it"

"COOL IT!" The centaur yelled this last part so loudly, Gigas got up from his weight bench, and backed out of the room. Apollo jumped up and, wings shaking in anger, let loose such a torrent of swearing that even Zeus flinched. After a while, Apollo actually said something coherent.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP! I have a battle to prepare for, and I do not want any distractions. Zeus, no more discovery channel, and Poseidon, no more TV. FLAT." The two other bitbeasts looked at him, and just when Apollo thought he had done it and managed to obtain silence, Venus and Gigas burst into song from the other room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU..." As Poseidon joined in, Apollo looked in surprise as Venus entered, with a huge cake. Apollo looked like he was about to cry, when Poseidon spoke.

"Of course, since you have a battle, and cake is the quintisential distraction, I'll just have to eat this cake, so you don't get distracted." And with that, the cake vanished, along with Venus, Gigas, and Zeus, all of whom were clamoring for a slice. Apollo tried to be calm, then gave up. Just before he was about to attack, reclaim his cake and his dignity, he felt a tugging.

"RADIENT THUNDER!" Garland yelled. The entire building shook, and Apollo burst out of the blade screaming. Dragoon blinked in surprise at the torrent of abuse the golden bitbeast was directing at his teammates.

"Happy Birthday?"

* * *

><p><em>And there it is. Apollo get no cake, Dragoon get yelled at, and Zeus lose discovery channel. AWWWWWW. That was the last of them, but I am starting a new story, check my profile for it! Please review.<em>


End file.
